Thunderstorms (Hans & Elsa One-Shots)
by IceSteam
Summary: A series of Hans and Elsa one-shots. From love, to pain, Hans and Elsa will make it through it all. Adopting kittens? Bring it on. Rapunzel and Eugene come fore a visit? They can take it on.
1. Thunderstorms

Elsa was sitting in her room, trying desperately to free her mind of the stress the paperwork was causing her. She was breathing in through the nose and giving it back through her mouth, a technique that Hans had showed her earlier in the week. Yes, she had learned how to control her powers for the big part, but some part of her still was paranoid that one day she'll forget, or cause someone pain once again. Her nails dug into the armrests of the small love seat. Breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth. In through the nose, out the mouth. In, and out.

The thunder outside clapped loudly, the rain thudding on the ceiling. The wind tapped on the window fiercely and howled. God, how she hated thunderstorms. She'd lost her parents to a thunderstorm, and since than she's been very tense about them, hearing the stories of the victims it claims. Kristoff and Anna were down the hall, shrieking and laughing and playing around like their normal old selves. The thunderstorm didn't seem faze them at all.

Hans had left to go volunteer at the docks in the morning, and hadn't returned since. She felt as though her heart was being poked with a cold metal rod, as the fear that she'd lost Hans to the thunderstorm as well dwelled in her mind. For some reason, the rain drops running down the window calmed her down. It reminded her that rain was a gentle and cleansing material, and it couldn't do more harm than a fly. When she was little, right before bed on days like this, her mother always used to tell her that each raindrop is brought down by an individual angel.

The more minutes ticked by without Hans walking through the door, the more scared she become. She glanced at the clock hanging from her purple decorated wall. It read 6:31 PM. She was at the edge of her seat, trying to calm down her fast heartbeat. She was tearing up, and finally couldn't take the pressure anymore. She stood up, and walked out the door to go find him. When she was going down the hall, she opened Kristoff and Anna's door to inform them that she's leaving. When she opened the door, she saw Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna jumping on the bed throwing pillows at each other and knocking one another off the king sized bed. They were all bare foot, (except for Olaf for obvious reasons) and the room was a total war zone. She cleared her throat, and Anna hopped off, leaving Kristoff and Olaf to a duel to the death.

She grinned crazily and pulled her inside.

"Well, come on Elsa!" She half dragged her into the room. Elsa pulled her hand away gently and smiled.

"I'd love to, but I have to go look for Hans. I'm worried, he hasn't come back since 9 in the morning, what if something happened to him Anna?"

Anna's eyebrows creased as she thought before looking at Elsa with a very stern matter.

"We're coming with." She said, already running over to her dresser to grab a coat and some boots. Kristoff who lay on the bed blocking himself from Olaf's pillows stared at Anna, waiting for an explanation.

"Wait, where're we going at this time of nigh?" He asked with a very confused expression that made Anna giggle.

"We're gonna go look for Hans, get your coat and lets leave."

The decided to split up. Elsa said she'd look at the stables, and Olaf and Anna agreed to go look at the fjord. Kristoff and Sven on the other hand decided to go to the dock to see if he's still there. They all agreed to meet up at the gates at 9:00.

Elsa had a hooded, long and elegant coat on. She searched through the stables, her and Anna's horse resting silently in their cubicle. When she saw Sitron at his own cubicle, her heart fell. His horse was here, where could he possible be? Elsa decided to check by the well, which was almost near the stables. When she got out of the stables, the rain was coming down harder, and she wished and prayed with everything she had that he was safe.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, but she was just aimlessly walking near the well, and into the border of the forest, careful not to go into it. She knew what kinds of animals there were in those forests, and she didn't want see one at this time of hour. She was calm until something grabbed her foot.

"Elsa!" She shrieked at the sudden cool fingers on her ankle and fell onto her butt, panting heavily. In front of her was Hans, grinning apologetically and was hoisting himself up on his elbows, seeming like he was protecting something. He was completely wet and soaked. Elsa's heart flooded with relief and joy. Her tears mixed with the rain trailing down her cheeks and she hugged him tight. She knew she wasn't going to be the first to let go. He unwrapped his hands and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Come on, let's get out of here," She sniffled, and pulled on his arm. He yelped in pain, and something crawled from underneath him. It was a two small kittens, wet as well, and limping to Elsa. Elsa gasped at the state of the kittens, and quickly adverted her eyes to Hans.

"What's this?" She asked gently. He sighed and shivered as smiled gently at the three.

"When I was working at the repair shop down at the dock the man asked me to go get him some wood stacked together near the borderline of the city. When I came to pic them up, I saw them. They were both actually bleeding, and I got to clean them up a little, but when I was standing up my foot slipped on the wet grass and now my foots stuck in a bundle of wood, some thorns, and long pieces of fern, hence why you couldn't pull me out." He explained. Elsa listened intently, and pulled out her pocketwatch. It read 8:57, she had three minutes to get back to the gates.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna bring Kristoff and Anna to come and pull you out, okay?" He shrugged.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice right?" He smiled, and one kitten came closer to him and rubbed it's nose onto his cheek. Hans petted the kittens softly, before sheltering them again under himself.

Hans waited not more than ten minutes before Sven, Olaf and Kristoff was untangling him from the thorns. Anna was taking care of the kittens, drying them out with a towel, and bandaging their wounds before wrapping them tightly in an old cloak she found and pressing it to her chest. She cooed sweet nothings to the little kittens, luring it to sleep.

Elsa was holding Hans' hand as the pulled him out. He gripped on her hand dangerously tight before screaming, obvious to the fact that his foot was either broken or twisted. He writhed in agony as the last pieces of fern and thorny bushes where untangled from his ankle. Instantaneously he breathed deep, thankful for the temporary bliss. Elsa and Kristoff helped Hans stand and carried him over to Sven, who turned around so they could place him on the sled.

They were home in no time. With Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Olaf on the sled cooing over the two kittens, Kristoff and Sven were pulling the sled, heavier than usual but still pulling it nonetheless. Once they got to the gates, a group of guards were waiting to retrieve their king. A stretcher was waiting ready when they arrived.

But the nurses and the guards weren't expecting two little kittens as well. Immediately they brought a small bowl to place them in, and went to work. Whereas for Hans, Elsa sat right next to him through everything. Anna and Kristoff decided to give them some time alone and left to go check up on the kittens.

"How long have you been stuck there Hans?" She asked, avoiding to look into his eyes. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears anymore. Yet Hans still gently turned her face to look at him.

"It doesn't matter, now that I'm here." He said, as the nurse was trying to wrap his ankle. He winced, breaking Elsa's heart to see him in such a state.

"But what if something happened to you? What if I lost you Hans? Do you think I would've been able to live with myself if that were to happen?" Her voice broke saying his name. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I already lost my parent's to the thunder. I can't afford to lose you as well."

"Hey, don't cry!" He took her into his strong arms, and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now. Okay? You didn't lose me and you won't either." He smiled, trying to lighten her spirits. A small smile appeared on her lips, and Hans broke into a grin. "That's the Elsa I know!" He kissed her nose once and let go. Just as he did, Anna came in, holding the two kittens. In the frenzy of the whole evening, she didn't get to see how remarkably beautiful they were. One of them was a bright ginger color, with white striped circling it's body. The other however was dark brownish with black and white tiger stripes. Her little survivors.

"Oh Elsa! Can we please, pretty please keep them?" Anna begged, doing her best impression of the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" She whined. Elsa's laughter lightened everyone's mood.

"Okay, sure." Anna shrieked with happiness. Handling the ginger one better, she handed Elsa the other brown and black one.

"We want this one!" And with that she ran into her room with her new kitten, Kristoff following close behind.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about this little fella?" Hans asked, gently petting the kitten that nestled in Elsa arms. She smiled down, petting the kitten as gracefully and kindly as she could. This was the queen he'd fallen for.

"I say we keep it. Anna and Kristoff got theirs, so we should keep this one. Wouldn't be fair would it now?" Hans grinned as he nodded.

"Let's call him Charles. Charlie for short."


	2. Burnt Pancakes

It was Anna's quick and light footsteps that shook Hans and Elsa out of their bookworm faze. She burst through their doors, and nearly tripped over, a grin spread across her face.

"Elsa! It's Rapunzel and Eugene, their at the front gates!" She exclaimed. Elsa was happy to say the least, but forgot one little detail. Hans. He looked bewildered and quickly turned to Elsa.

"W - what?" The last time Elsa's cousins were in Arendelle was at his lovely fiancé's coronation three years ago. They'd been there through the great thaw, and had seen the commotion that Hans had created. He didn't assume they liked him very much.

"Well, let them in!" Elsa joyed standing from her seat, more than happy to hear the news of her beloved cousin's arrival. Hans stayed seated.

"Elsa, wha - what am I supposed to do until they leave?" He asked, confused.

"You'll stay here until I can find a way to break the news to them, okay?" She bent down and gently lifted his pouting face to look at her. "You'll be fine," And with that she placed her lips onto his for a quick kiss. Hans raised his hands to pull her down onto his lap, and she fell with a sudden yelp. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, arms wrapped around her tiny waist and his breathing tickling Elsa.

"What if they don't like me. Not that they will anyway…" He whispered into her neck.

"They will, you don't worry." Her fingers raised a strand of hair from his forehead and planted a kiss before getting up.

"I'll come and get you when we're ready." He nodded longingly before continuing his book. She closed the doors to their room carefully before turning to Anna.

"Sorry I took so long…" Anna grinned at her before pushing her down the stairs and to the main gates.

"Hurry! Hurry!" She pushed her towards the door.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" Anna stared at her, stifling a giggle, while Elsa glared at the mistake she just made. "Pun not intended."

Anna couldn't wait anymore, and swung the doors open, revealing a laughing couple.

"Elsa!" Arms attacked her face before she could comprehend what was going on. She fell onto her butt, an echo of laughter following. Rapunzel's arms wrapped around her and pulled her up, Eugene holding her shoulders. "I missed you so much! How've you been?" Her cheerful manner tugged a smile onto her face.

"I've been good, thank you. Come inside! There's much to show you." Elsa gestured inside, and Eugene took all of their luggage and bags to carry them inside. Anna helped him as well. She showed them around the castle, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, as well as the relaxation room in which Hans had set up, completed with a fireplace and towers of books. They marveled at the beauty of it all, completely unaware of the fact that it was Hans who'd designed most of the castle in his free time. Lastly she stopped at their guest room, and gave them the key.

"Well, you'll be staying here for the month. I'll leave you two to set up your room. Dinner's at 7:30, we'll call you down when it's ready!" Usually when Punzie and Eugene visited they stayed for a month or so. It took a good amount of time to travel from Corona to Arendelle, yet they made the trip with much enthusiasm. She closed the door and let them be.

That evening the dinner went better than expected. Hans stayed upstairs in their room, and she brought him his food. Kristoff and Anna were being their goofy selves, and that lightened Elsa's mood. They chatted a little, before Eugene excused themselves to go rest for a while because of the tiring trip. She had gladly excepted.

She rushed upstairs, and burst through the doors.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'll break it to them in the morning." She changed into her pajamas, and crawled under the covers with him. It was unusually warm in the room, and Hans didn't have his shirt on. They lay on the bed though, no kissing, no sex, just the sound of their calm breathes as sleep lured them into the darkness.

Hans got up real early that morning. He wanted to make a special breakfast for Elsa for everything she's done for him already, and to come. He wanted to thank the love of his life for being there.

He was making pancakes. After Kristoff got used to his presence around the castle, (which took a month or so after Elsa and him came out as a couple) they had a lot of brotherly bonding time together. They would sit in the city barracks and volunteer to help the wounded guards or relax by the fjord. But their favorite thing to do was to take special cooking lessons from the castle chef himself. They wanted to master each delicacy that the chef cooked to please both their fiancés. Both of them had proposed on the same day.

As he was moving the pancake around the pan, he dropped the wooden spoon into the pan. Cursing to himself he reached his gloveless hand into the pan and touched the inner side of the it. Yelping, he dropped the pan, clutching his hand.

Meanwhile, the smell of the delicious pancakes wafted up the stairs and into the guest room, awaking Rapunzel. She assumed that it was Anna or Elsa that was cooking, and made the decision to go downstairs for some cousinly bonding. When she saw who was in the kitchen, she gasped, letting out a shrilling scream.

Elsa suddenly jerked up from the bed, her bed hair all over the place. Her sudden movement caused a shift in the blankets causing her to slip off the bed. She was alarmed by the scream, and ran downstairs in her nightgown, picking up the bottom of it so she wouldn't trip and fall. She was startled by the scene when she walked into the kitchen. Hans was there leaning against the stove with a frying pan to his neck, held by none other than Punzie herself.

"Wait!" She yelled rushing to Hans' aid.

"Elsa! Run! I'll take care of him while you get out!" urged Rapunzel. Elsa mentally face-palmed herself for her foolishness. She should've told them last night!

"No! Wait!" She begged, pointing the frying pan away from Hans' neck. In the split second she noticed his left hand red and a little bruised-looking. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

By now, Kristoff, Eugene, and Anna were all downstairs in their pajamas, confused and trying to understand the situation.

"Listen," Elsa pleaded, her eyes wide with worry. Rapunzel lowered her frying pan. "This, this is my fiancé, Hans of the Southern Isles." She breathed. "Now before you attack me or him, please let me explain. He's a changed man, he really is, and I've forgiven him for his actions." It was true. After they've gotten together, he'd spend nights crying over the memory of him raising his sword onto her. It took her months to convince him that she was fine with it.

"Please understand…" She begged. Eugene smiled.

"We do. I was a thief before Rapunzel. I'm guessing your situation is similar. Love really does change people. Once they realize that there are in fact people who would care of their decisions, they do change for the better." He walked over to Rapunzel, and put an arm around her. "We do understand. Right Punzie?"

Rapunzel smiled as she recalled their memories together. "Yes we do."


	3. Holding on for Life

"Thank you your Majesty, for the amazing dinner, and once more, we apologize for our brothers rude attitude the last time he was here. Speaking of Hans, uh, where exactly is he?" Eric, one of Hans' many brothers complimented as he took his bite out of the delicious dinner fixed by the castle chef. Anna and Kristoff giggled at the mention of Hans' location.

"It isn't a problem, really. I hope you enjoy your dinner. Now if you'll excuse me just for a moment, I should go find him…" She kindly excused herself from the room to go upstairs and look for Hans, who was hiding from his 12 older brothers who've come to visit after hearing them coming out as a couple. It was nice really, but a little unwanted. Elsa picked up the bottom of her dress, and climbed up the stairs that led to the upper floor a little faster all while yelling out Hans' name.

"Hans!" She shouted, closing the door to her room. She had assumed that he'd be in her room, reading a book or perhaps sleeping, but instead she found her room occupied by someone else.

"Well hello there beautiful." The husky voice of yet another prince of the isles echoed in her empty room. Immediately alarmed, she backed away into closed door, startled when she hit it. Slowly rising up from her king sized bed, he strolled his was up to her, taking his time with his steps. Elsa's heart was caught in her throat, and heavy breaths escaped her. Her hand behind her desperately tried to find the doorknob. He came up to her, one hand on the wall next to her head, the other under her chin. He was so close to her, she could smell his peppermint breath.

"How about we have some fun huh? We are alone…" He whispered in her ear, the puff of his breath tickling her ear, sending a marathon of goosebumps up and down her body. She shuddered as she tried to scoot away, but he caught her arm, squeezing her wrist so hard that it made her whimper in pain. He quickly yanked her back, as she tried helplessly to squirm away, grunting.

"Let me go!" She grunted. Frustrated and terrified she feared what was to come.

"Your honestly no fun your majesty." He puffed. In one swift motion he had her pinned next to the door, her cheek pressed to the blue and purple decorated wall, and her hands held together firmly behind her back.

Tears threatened to spill over. She was a fighter not much of a screamer, but this was a situation even she herself wasn't prepared for. One of his hands roamed her stomach, gently pushing her lower body towards himself. He started to pull her dress up, bit by bit all while whispering into her ear things she never wanted to hear. She tried to find the voice to scream but all that came out was a loud whimper.

By now, her dress was up to her mid-thigh, and his hand caressed her thigh. Her tears flooded all over her face as she screamed. She screamed for the heavens to hear. She screamed for somebody, anybody. She tried relentlessly to wriggle her way out, but to no avail. Her blood-curdling scream had done her no good.

Or so she thought.

The door next to them swung open, revealing a very angry looking Hans. He scanned the room quickly, before his eyes adverted to the scene right next to him. Rage boiled in his eyes as he saw his fiancé pinned to the wall, her dress all the way up to above her thigh, her tears staining her beautiful face.

"Hans," She whimpered, his heart shattering at the desperation in her voice. Hans couldn't control himself anymore. He growled as his fist connected with his older brothers jaw. A spine chilling sound came from the punch, and fortunately, his brother fell to the ground rubbing his aching jaw. Elsa slid down the wall, her tears a non stop flood. Hans was too angry for screaming and yelling to express his anger. Instead he threw punch after punch. It came to the point where Elsa had to trudge next to him and tell him to stop. But by then, he was already a pulp.

By now Hans was crying as well, cursing himself for not coming earlier. He sniffled as he fell to his knees, his hands pulling at his hair. Elsa crawled next to him, trying to get into his arms. She hugged his midsection, her sobs racking through her whole body. Hans picked her up bridal style, and walked over to the bed where he lay her down. As he was getting up to take his brother out of the room, she clasped his hands.

"No, please stay," She sniffled. He nodded before gently taking her into his arms.


	4. Sleep with BOTH Eyes Open!

"Hans, sweety can you run and get me some tea please?" asked the pleading voice of Elsa who stuck inside once again, doing paperwork. But you couldn't blame her, there were laws to be passed, and treaties to be signed. Hans, a little aggravated that he'd been cut from his own world in the book he was buried in, mumbled a small 'yes sweetheart' before putting his book down a walking out of the room.

Nearly 10 minutes later he came in, her favorite hibiscus herb tea plastering a smile onto her face.

"Thanks honey," She thanked, genuinely happy that she's married such a selfless man. He smiled as well, staring into her amazing electric blue eyes. Immediately after though, she went straight back to work, wiping the smile on Hans' face almost instantaneously. He grabbed a chair and sat, just staring at her.

"Stop working." He said. Elsa looked up from her paperwork briefly before answering.

"What for?"

"Just because. You've been working so hard and I don't get to see you smile often. It makes me sad." Hans pouted, scooting closer to Elsa. "Pleeeaaassseeee?" He begged.

"Or what?" teased Elsa, enjoying the scene that he was creating.

"Or I'll kiss you."

"Well, I don't see a problem in that."

"Fine!" And with that, Hans leaned in and swung her off her seat and into the air. They're lips stayed attached as he lay her onto the bed, and put his hand over her stomach.

Elsa broke away and let out the faintest of giggles, abruptly stopping Hans.

"What was _that_?" He asked.

"What was what?" She tried to sound unknowing, but to now avail.

"Was that a _giggle? _From the ice queen herself?" He teased as his hands roamed her stomach starting to tickle her. She squirmed in place, trying to dodge his gentle fingers.

"N - No!" She protested, as she tried to slap away his roaming fingers.

"Yes it was! That was a giggle!" Hans' fingers were all over her stomach now, finding her weak spots, and taking advantage of it. She protected one part and he attacked the other. Laughing, he started planting kisses all over her face as she giggled and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. His fingers dug into her ribs, and she bit her tongue from screaming.

"Hans you better sleep with one eye open!" She laughed, trying to catch her breath. Hans stopped and sat up, to let her breathe a little. Elsa, seeing the perfect opportunity, jumped onto him so that now she was on him, her legs on either side of his midsection. "Ha ha!"

She started to dig her fingers into his stomach. Hans started to chuckle, trying to push away her gentle and small hands. But she wasn't giving up anytime soon. Accidentally her hand brushed over the side of his stomach, and Hans squirmed giggling. Elsa knew she'd hit the gold mine. She positioned both of her hands on the sides of his ribs, and started tickling him, the prince of the isles unable to hold in his laughter. He guffawed aloud, and tried to get away but it wasn't that easy to get away from such a determined queen.

"Yo - you better sleep with BOTH eyes open Elsa!" Hans threatened between giggles. After five minutes of giggling and laughing she stopped, and lay down on him. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep.


	5. Under the Covers

Hans was focused to say the least. He had to make this perfect, just they way she was. His pencil stroked the paper, and line after line it became clearer who he was drawing. The one and only Elsa Snow. Her angelic features where hard to copy to paper, but he tried his best. She was focused too. Only on the calculous equation written on the board. Unbeknown to her, she was being drawn by the one person her heart couldn't stand to see. The one person she thought she'd never be noticed by. Needless to say, Hans was thinking the same thing. He knew that such a beautiful and innocent lady was far out of his league. But he still had a shot, right?

Hans slowly slipped into oblivion, staring out the window and at the little snowflakes that were coming down hard. He thought about his mothers advice to him earlier in the week when he had asked her what to do in such a situation. She had suggested that she come for a study date, or 'hall' so they get to know each other better. The rest she said it'll come easily.

He ripped out a piece of paper, and wrote his address onto it, not knowing whether she would say yes or not. But if she somehow did, he wanted to be ready.

And so when the bell rang for last period catching him off guard, Hans quickly shoved the drawing into his calculous notebook, paying no attention to the homework being written onto the board. As Elsa was walking out the door, Hans caught her shoulder, begging silently that she wouldn't ignore him.

Elsa turned around, a little aggravated as to who would've bothered her, but her face immediately softened when she saw who it was.

"Uh, hey?" Hans stated.

"Hey," Elsa smiled. Hans heart tripped into his stomach.

"W - would you like to have a…have a…" He was stuttering immensely, trying to pull himself together. _Get it together Hans you idiot!_

"Yes?" her patience was in fact a virtue.

"Would you like to have a study hall with me tonight? We could have it at my house, my parents will both be home," He blurted, deciding to get it over with now. There was no going back anyway. He winced as he awaited his rejection.

"Yes." Hans perked up, confused to what he just heard.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes."

"Yo - you would?" He asked, a blush working it's way up to his ears.

"Of course."

"Oh, uh then here's my address…see you at 6:00 than?" He asked. She nodded gracefully.

"Thank you," And with that, she took the paper and walked to her last period, leaving Hans standing in the now empty hallway smiling at the ground. His heart was pumping so hard he was sure it would explode before he could get to AP Biology.

The last period he couldn't focus on a single thing. Each minute seemed like hours. He glanced up at the clock constantly, waiting for the bell to ring. After what seemed like years, the bell rang, and he bolted out of the room. He ran to his locker, and got his backpack, and ran out into the parking lot, hoping onto his motorcycle. He drove away in a hurry to get home, and prepare his room for her visit. He was someone who kept his room tidy most of the time, but today he wasn't taking any chances.

Outside his house his father was shoveling the snow while his older brothers were building snowmen. He had a pretty big house, mainly because of the number of older brothers he had. He was the youngest out of 12, a pretty unrealistic number. He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and hopped off, quickly hugging his dad. He ran inside and straight to the kitchen where he knew that his mother was cooking.

"Hey mom!" He greeted! His sudden joyful outburst caused his mother to jolt.

"Well, what's gotten into you Pants? Why are you so happy?" Hans grinned and plopped himself onto the kitchen bar stool.

"Weeeeelllllll" He began.

"Come on, spill already," His mother chuckled, continuing to stir the chicken noodle soup.

"You know that girl I was telling out about the other day? You know, Elsa? She said yes!" He cheered, throwing his hands into the air.

"She did? She's coming today?" She questioned. He nodded, a grin plastered across his goofy face.

"Thats amazing! When is she coming exactly?"

"Six-o-clock." He than got off of his stool, planted a quick kiss to his mothers cheek, and ran upstairs to his room. He replaced some things with the other, and reorganized his bookshelf so that it was sorted out by fiction, non-fiction, and school textbooks. A quick glance at the clock hanging from his wall told him that it was 5:32. He agreed with himself that a quick shower would do him good. He grabbed some undergarments and jeans and ran to the adjoining bathroom in his room.

Meanwhile he was in the shower, the doorbell rang. opened up the door to reveal one of the most gorgeous ladies she's seen Hans bring home. Not that he had brought home more than three or four. But this young ladies beauty wasn't make-up based. It was all natural, her braided hair over her shoulder.

"You must be Elsa! Come on in, you don't want to catch a cold." greeted her. Elsa shuffled in, and slid off her jacket for to hang.

"Hello ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you," She hugged Hans' mother, catching her off guard. No other girl that had visited their home because of her many sons had greeted her this warmly, and kindly. She liked her manners.

"Hans is upstairs in his room dear the first one on the left. We'll have dinner in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" Elsa thanked before running up the steps, her backpack bouncing behind her. She was grinning insanely, excited out of her mind. Once she got to his door, she knocked a few times to see his angelic face open it. Only, he didn't open it. Actually for a long time she stood outside waiting for him to open it. After ten minutes or so, she decided to just enter his room.

She was astonished by the amount of effort put into it. She closed the door behind her back and examined the room. His bed was made, and everything was nice and tidy. When she heard water running from the bathroom, she figured he was in the bathroom, and made herself comfortable on his bed, dumping all of her homework and books onto it.

She was reading the 4th chapter of the new book they'd started for Language Arts Literacy, The Outsiders, when she heard the water stop running. After a brief minute the door swung open, a wet and shirtless Hans walking out of it. Elsa caught her breath, as she gazed at him. He had a towel draped on his shoulder and was wiping his hair with one hand while fixing his jeans with the other hand. His hair was tangled and all over the place. Water was running down his shirtless chest, and Elsa tried to so hard to look away.

When he looked up, he felt like screaming and running all the way to Mars. Elsa was sitting there on his bed blushing a crimson red that went all the way up to her ear tips. He was astonished to say the least. He quickly took the towel around his neck to hold it over his shirtless form, but he doubted it'll make much of a difference.

"I! I'm so sorry you had to see me like this…" He said quickly, while scooting over to his drawer to look for a shirt. Elsa mumbled a quick 'thats okay,' before turning around.

He found a nice blue shirt with the Superman logo on it, and slipped it over his head. Also, not to get sick, he swung over a grey hoodie that read IMMA BE YOUR MOTIVATION in big red letters.

Finally he sat down in front of her, eying all the paperwork and textbooks.

"Wow, we sure do have a lot of homework, we better get started," He stated pretty straightforward, to break the ice. Elsa's features relaxed and she gazed up at him.

"Yes! We should. Now…where should we start?"

As the night went on, they finished paper after paper, and wrote essay after essay. Well, at least as much as they could before his mother called for dinner.

"Mom! Can we eat upstairs?" Hans asked from the staircase.

"Yes, just don't spill it!" She yelled back. Hans grinned and held up a finger before running down the stairs to get their food. It was relatively chilly, and Elsa had nothing on her except for her t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and bent over a little to collect as much body heat as she could possess. Normally she would've just went under the covers but she didn't know if that would be rude to do, so just went with it for the moment.

"Mmm, delicious, hot, chicken noodle soup!" Hans cheered as he walked in. When he saw her in such a state, he gently put down the bowls of soup and slipped off his hoodie, handing it to her. Elsa too cold to reject such an offer, put it on surprised by the sudden rush of warmth. As if that wasn't enough, he yanked the blanket off the bed, (nearly knocking her over, but he chose to ignore that fact) and wrapped it all around her. "Now how about we start out dinner hmm? I really hope you like chicken noodle soup," The smell of the delicious soup made her smile, and holding it in her hands made her smile even wider.

"Thanks Hans, for everything really," She thanked. Hans waved it off, and slurped the noodle soup with the fork he had brought for them.

"So, tell me a little about yourself Elsa. I already know your breathtakingly beautiful, but I'd like to know the rest." This made Elsa blush, as if she hasn't blushed enough that evening. For some reason Hans enjoyed to see her like this, it made him want to giggle. She looked so innocent, and so beautiful that he just had gaze at her a little second longer than intended.

"Well, I have a younger sister named Anna, and well, I like to draw and read. Thats about it I guess…" Hans looked up from his dinner.

"Well thats one more thing I know about you. Say, do you think it's a little chilly in here?" He asked, hoping that she'd invite him to be under the covers with her.

"Yeah, wouldn't you say?" She teased before opening up one end of the blanket earning a smile from Hans.

"Yay!" He cheered like the five year old he was at heart. He crawled next to her, and snuggled into the blanket.

"You're not all that bad you know," She commented.

"Neither are you Elsa."


	6. Will You Marry Me?

Okay. Everything was ready and set. From the small amounts of glitter on the tables to the pre-hired caricaturist, everything was working out to be fine. Hans paced around the ballroom across from where the guards were setting up the musicians in their designated places. He ran a hand through his tousled ginger hair as the thoughts of her reactions flashed across his mind. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought he was being a little overdramatic? Or worse, what if she said no in front of the crowd

"Hans! I need you here for a minute!" The chef called from the kitchen, abruptly snapping him away from his horrific thoughts.

"Coming!" he called. From the moment that he had started working at the castle as a guard, he had shed himself of the title 'Prince Hans'. He wanted nothing to do with the Southern Isles anymore, and could care less what they did or what they thought. For now, he just went for the title of Hans, his plain old, normal name. He skidded over to the chef, who had the letter M hand painted into his white shirt.

"The cake is ready…but we couldn't find any blueberries to top it off at the top, so we decided to use plums instead. Would that be of much importance during the proposal?" asked the chef, nervously rubbing his hands together. Hans wanting to giggle for the chef's nervousness, but instead he cracked a smile.

"No biggy , it doesn't matter, they're both blue anyway." The chef smiled out of relief, and went back into the kitchen to finish the cake. A knock echoed from the door, and Hans' heart tripped into his stomach. Anna came in panting, her smile spread from ear to ear.

"She's coming! She's coming!" She hushed, closing the lights. The sudden power outage caused three guards to trip over their own feet, causing a giggle to come from the overstressed Hans. The door opened, and Elsa came in beautiful as ever, followed by a smiling Kristoff holding Elsa's eyes shut.

"Kristoff my eyes are itching please let go! You've been doing this for the past 10 minutes good lord let go!" Kristoff chuckled, finally removing his hands from her eyes. Anna was hyperventilating trying to hold in her excitement. The lights were switched on, and the Elsa's gasp was unmissable. Hans blushed, astounded by her beauty, and shyly rubbed his arm.

"Uh, hi?" He said. On cue the violinists started playing their romantic melodies, the soft music melting Elsa's heart.

"Oh," She whispered, taken away by the breathtaking beauty of the ballroom, all set up by none other than Hans. "Is it my birthday?" She asked.

"No, but it is a special day, that's for sure." He said.

"What for?" She was bewildered by the amount of effort Hans had put into the ballroom. A blush made it's way onto his cheeks, and he grinned slyly.

"We'll talk after a group picture the caricaturist'll draw," He said, as everyone assembled exactly where they're supposed to be. Each guest had a shirt with a hand painted letter, Kristoff and Anna included. Elsa wondered for a moment when they'd slipped it on, but it didn't matter as the shirts spoke for themselves.

The 14 people grinned as they're 14 shirts spelled WILL YOU MARRY ME Hans topping it off with the question mark.


	7. Slipping Away

SOOO SORRY FOR PUTTING THE FIRST CHAPTER UP I'M SUCH A FAIL! Anyway please enjoy, and sorry again!

A shrilling scream in the midst of night brought Hans to his senses. At first he had difficulty trying to comprehend the situation, but that wasn't left a problem as he turned to his wife. She was screaming, into his ear specifically. He jolted up with one quick movement and pushed his bed hair back.

"What! What happened?!" He exclaimed trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Her hands were clutching the sheets, and she could only slip out those four words that Hans prayed he'd never hear at this time of hour.

"I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" His heart tripped into his stomach as he tried untangle himself from the bedsheets. He scrambled furiously for about half a minute before slipping off the bed and banging his head onto the floor.

While he picked himself up, Anna and Kristoff had already made it to their room, not even bothering to knock.

"Is today the night?" Anna asked, somewhere between panic and excitement.

"YES!" Elsa shrieked, startling Hans, who was throwing around clothes trying to find his button down shirt. He currently had a tight, t-shirt, and he never went anywhere underdressed. Olaf was next to Elsa in a jiffy, stroking her hand and telling her to take deep breaths. In through the nose, and out through the mouth.

"Come on, you can do it Elsa, you got it!" Anna encouraged. Elsa puffed and bit her tongue to keep in her screams.

"I'll go grab Sven and the sleigh," Kristoff ventured before disappearing. Anna perked up, and ran to his side.

"I'm coming with, come on, come ON!"

They ran out, one foot after another skidding across the royal floors. In the heat of the moment, Hans didn't bother getting his handkerchief or anything elsa as he fixated on his wife.

"Omygodohmygodohmygod what do I do, whAT DO I DO?!" Elsa, even in her state of pain managed to calm down in order to calm her husband.

"Hans, HANS!" He stopped pacing the room, and ran to her side. She winced as her contraptions started. "What you do is calm down okay? Calm down!" She placed her hand on his chest to feel his thunderous heartbeat, and smiled. "When Sven arrives you need to carry me to the sleigh… d - do you understand?" He nodded vigorously. At least his heartbeat slowed down a bit. From outside, a small yell was heard by the royal family.

"SVEN'S READY!" With that call, Hans heartbeat sped up again, and out of panic he ran out of the room.

"HANS YOU FORGOT ME!" Elsa swore between her deep breaths for not hiring a doctor to stay in the castle for the due date.

"RIGHT!" He skidded back, and picked her up bridal style. The way he picked up her at their wedding. The way he picked her up when she confirmed. And now, he picked her up the same way.

The small _thud thud_ of his slim boots echoed through the empty halls. Her fingernails dug into his chest, scratching his now raw skin. He didn't notice this though, his adrenaline covered it up. Olaf trailed silently behind them.

"Can you not run any faster?!" She blamed. Olaf giggling a little from where he was running behind them.

"Well it wasn't my idea to have our bedroom on the third floor! Beside if I ran any faster we could slip and fall you know you just got these floors polished yesterday and tha - "

"OKAY JUST RUN DAMNIT!" Elsa wasn't one who swore often, if ever. So this sudden outburst had convinced Hans that if he didn't run faster she wouldn't be the only one in the hospital that night.

Suddenly they burst through the doors, Kristoff taking Elsa from Hans' arms. He placed her on a bundle of body pillows and blankets for her comfort. Hans catapulted himself next to Elsa, and Anna grabbed Olaf right before Sven took off running.

The next five or so minutes were a blur to Hans. Mostly Elsa screaming and yelling and Anna trying to comfort her. His hand was in hers, but his mind wandered to wonderland.

As the swerved to the doors of Arendelle's hospital, a group of nurses came with a wooden wheelchair. They placed her in and rushed her to the nearest room. They lay her onto the bed, as the operation began. Hans and the rest of the gang were following them, trying to catch up. A nurse was at their door.

"Excuse me ma'am but I need to go in that's my wife!" He exclaimed.

"King Hans, as you please!" She moved out of the way as Hans flashed her a quick smile of gratitude and ran in.

"I want to go in too!" Anna objected. The nurse bit her lip.

"I apologize deeply princess Anna, but no more than one person allowed in during birth, for the room is too small and the doctor would have no room to operate." Anna's face fell, but she thanked the nurse for telling her. Kristoff and Anna sat on the floor in front of the door, listening to the screams of her sister and his sister-in-law. They continuously heard Push! Push! And a lot of I AM!'s.

In there, Hans was holding Elsa's hand, who was squeezing his fingers into a pulp. There was no chair, so he had to stand. The doctor furiously worked as Hans tried not to let his eyes trail to their worksite. He fixated his eyes on his wife's eyes instead.

"It's okay honey, you're fine!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"They're almost done sweetheart you're almost there!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'm so proud of you! You're so close you don't even know it!"

"AND YOUR SIDEBURNS ARE UGLY!"

Elsa continued to shout threats and insults at him as they forced her to push harder. Hans told himself not to let it get to him much, and he managed it pretty well. Until the doctors started talking.

"Elsa you're having twins! Nurse bring in the towels!"

"T - twins?" Hans twitched. "TWINS?!" His legs wobbled as he smiled weakly. "Ri - right, twins!" Hans said almost drunkly. And with that he fell face-first into the wooden floor, leaving Elsa screaming louder than she already had begun with. Hearing the commotion inside, Anna and Kristoff scrambled to their feet to peek in through the door to see what was up. Hans was lying face-first on the ground, his feet and arms sprawled all around him. But that's all they could make out.

After a few breathing taking moments they were able to revive Hans who stood up to lean against the wall only to glance at his wife and pass out again. They reasoned that the only thing left to do was to drag him out of the room.

Two nurses dumped him outside, and shut the door again, leaving Anna and Kristoff shell shocked. Olaf tended to him. They tried to awake Hans, but they didn't have much luck with it. They decided it was better to leave him be.

An hour maybe passed, before Hans and Elsa were holding their first born in their arms. Fiona.


End file.
